Under the Full Moon
by Graydarkness
Summary: During the full moon his appetite grows stronger… and Gin's only way of relief is Tsukune. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire. If I did it there would probably be more male characters. :-)**

**Genre: Yaoi, man on man. Don't like it, then leave.**

**Rating: M for Mature, 18+, for explicit sexual content including rape. Read at your own expense. **

**Couple: Tsukune x Gin, some Gin x OC**

**Other/Warning: I hope you enjoy this! I'm very sorry for any mistakes. ^_^ And also, three warnings about this fanfic:**

**1. Although this is a yaoi fic there is some straight sex content (or, female sexual content) in it. **

**2. This contains explicit sexual content, including some rape. **

**3. This is a dark fic, dark and borderline disturbing (at least I felt that way will writing it.) No fluff here, just rough sex. Not your run of the mill yaoi. Just so you're warned. **

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Chapter 1

_Did I warn you?_

_Under the full moon… my appetites grow stronger._

_And when I get like this…_

…_I simply can't control myself! _

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

It was the night of the full moon. Despite the clouds that covered the sky, Tsukune could still clearly see the moon, full, bright and beautiful. It was foolish walking around Yokai Academy campus alone, at night, but Tsukune needed the air.

It was getting to be too much, here at the academy. He was blending in with the monsters, but how much longer could he hold this facade? And he hadn't been to the academy long and already he's been in dozens of violent situations, all of which Moka had to deal with.

Tsukune felt a chill run down his spine and realized he wasn't alone. Something had followed him, he realized. It wasn't as safe as he thought it was. Tsukune slowed turned around to face the shadows.

"You had a boogeyman following you…" a deep, scratchy voice said. Tsukune wasn't sure who was speaking to him. "I killed it."

Ginei stepped out of the shadows, his teeth long and sharp, his eyes glowing bright yellow. His hands, up to his elbows, were covered in fur. His nails had transformed into long claws.

The main thing Tsukune noticed about Ginei, though, was the huge bulge in the front of Ginei pants, stretching the front of Ginei's pants, demanding to be let free and jerked off.

Why was Ginei so horny?

"Y – you killed a student?" Tsukune asked.

Ginei just glared at him.

"You killed a student, Ginei?"

"Run," Ginei said.

Tsukune took a small step back. "What is it?"

"The full moon… makes me crazy," Ginei said. "And it's that time…"

"That time?"

Ginei glared at Tsukune. "Run."

Tsukune took two more steps backwards, but he still didn't run. Ginei's entire body was shuddering.

"Do you need help?" Tsukune asked.

"Y-yes," Ginei breathed. His voice became more leveled, and controlled. "I do. Come here, Tsukune."

Tsukune assumed Ginei had found some control. Slowly Tsukune went towards Ginei. Sure, their friendship struggled in the beginning, but they grew to trust each other now, right?

Could he trust that bulging erection? It was kinda scary – Tsukune couldn't have guessed Ginei had such a large penis. Then again he hadn't seen any werewolves naked before. Maybe all werewolves had large penises.

"Wait," Ginei cried.

Tsukune stopped. Ginei's whole body trembled.

"Run! Run! Run!"

Ginei screams sent Tsukune spinning. He whirled around and started running as fast as he could, Ginei struggling with himself. Tsukune wasn't sure what was happening, but he'd have to find Moka quick or he might not live to see the sun rise.

Running as fast as he could, he ran in between the old abandoned cathedral. It was two huge building, with a bridge at the very top of the two 7 stories buildings to connect them. Ginei moved faster than Tsukune could follow. The werewolf was suddenly in front of Tsukune, on all fours, with his fangs bared.

Tsukune jolted, changing direction, and went into the cathedral. He was faced with a staircase, and chose to go up when Ginei burst through the doorway.

Ginei howled and tore at Tsukune's clothes. He ripped the back of Tsukune's shirt clean off. Tsukune didn't slow down. As he went around the staircase he saw Ginei sniffing the cloth. The moon light was blocked within the cathedral, but Ginei was still faster, still stronger than Tsukune, and still had sharp claws.

Ginei let out a frustrated howl and started up the staircase. Without his supernatural speed Tsukune could at least stay ahead of Ginei. They continued upwards. Hopefully the staircase led Tsukune to a lockable door. He needed to hide before he got to the rooftop.

But no doors came. All the way at the top of the staircase Tsukune was faced with the rooftop doors. He turned to go back, but Ginei came rolling up from the staircase, eyes blazing.

Tsukune turned, jerking the roof door opened. He leapt out and shut the door firmly behind him. He started running across the moon lit roof. No cover from the moon's light just opened space. Up ahead he saw the shaded bridge, leading to the other building.

It was covered from the moon light.

Tsukune started running as fast as he could towards the bridge. The door still hadn't opened behind him. Maybe the door somehow locked. Maybe Ginei was trapped. Maybe Ginei regained control. Once Tsukune got to the bridge… at least he'd be out of the moonlight.

He got closer and closer, and he started to believe that he'd make it.

Ginei appeared right before him. Tsukune slammed into the werewolf and fell to the ground. The bridge was only a couple feet ahead of him. He reached out for it as Ginei reached down and ripped his pants into pieces.

Tsukune screamed, but no one could hear him.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

_Earlier that day…_

Ginei could feel it coming on. Tonight there would be a full moon, and he'd transform. That wasn't the problem, though – the problem was he'd be in heat. Twice every year, usually without knowing when, Ginei goes into heat.

He hoped to secure a girlfriend before then, but after he tried framing Tsukune, and the Newspaper Club reported the truth, he'd been marked a pervert and no female monster would go near him. He had no one to relieve himself with.

The longer he went without sex the worse it hurt him; by the end of the night if he didn't have sex he'd probably want to kill himself. Masturbation was strongly discouraged – he'd never done it because he'd been warned by others it makes the pain even worse.

No, he had to put his dick into somebody. Some female, any female, would do. During class he found it hard on concentrate, not only because of the upcoming full moon, but because he needed to find a partner, and quick.

None of the girls would give him the time of day. By his last class he was feeling desperate. A young girl who looked like she was 15 didn't give him mean looks when he made eye contact. In fact, by the end of the class, they were smiling at each other.

Ginei could almost taste her vagina.

His penis hardened rapidly, and he cursed his fate. It wasn't that he was thinking dirty, it was just the heat taking its toll. Once he got an erection during his heat it wouldn't leave until climax.

He followed the girl out of the class room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Ginei Morioka, the pervert," the girl said, and Ginei's heart crumbled. But then she said, "Wanna have sex?"

Ginei looked at her with raised brows.

"Well?" said the girl. "I'm horny, and I really want it… bad. You're a pervert so I don't have to pretend to be meek and shy about it – I just wanna fuck."

Was this a dream come true? Had the planets aligned? Had the fates finally given him some favor? He was about to start jumping for joy. It would have been wonderful on a normal day – the fact that he was in heat made it perfect.

"Okay," Ginei said.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Why did he have to go walking? Why didn't he listen to Ginei when he was told to run? Why did he hesitate for so long? Why didn't he go down instead of up?

Why, why, why?

All of this past through Tsukune's head when he was thrown down to the ground and his clothes were roughly torn off by Ginei…

_To be continued…_

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

**First chapter of my story… I've been working on a lot of one shots lately (I'm working on a Vampire Knight yuri one-shot and yet another Ash x Oak yaoi one-shot, by request this time), and this was going to be a quick fuck and end it one-shot, but I decided I wanted some chapters, a bit of a story, and some (little bit, small amount of) romance to this (yaoi) erotica. **

**I hope you enjoy it! Again, sorry for the mistakes. =_=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my fanfic, basically the second half the first chapter. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I cut it up! It you're just reading it just for the yaoi, don't worry, it's in this chapter. ^_^ **

**This does contain rape, just to warn you. (As I did in the beginning.) Don't like it don't read it. (Also, some straight [pussy!coughcough] content.) Very explicit content here. **

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Chapter 2

_It's not nice to peep, Tsukune._

_And it's not smart to be caught doing it on camera. _

Tsk_. Won't Moka be upset when she sees this picture?_

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Screaming on the rooftop, while nobody could hear him. Screaming for help when there wasn't any help for at least half a mile away. Ginei just killed a fellow student! And Tsukune was next.

First Ginei tore the back of Tsukune's shirt away. Now he was turning Tsukune's pants to shreds, revealing his white briefs underneath. Tsukune's screams of terror were muted when Ginei pushed two of his fingers into Tsukune's mouth. Tsukune moved his tongue out of the way for Ginei's clawed fingers.

Ginei thrust his fingers in and out of Tsukune's mouth, in a way Tsukune never experienced before. It reminded him vaguely of sucking a popsicle, but something told Tsukune this had nothing to do with eating.

Tearing sounds came from behind Tsukune.

Naked flesh pressed against Tsukune.

A warm, throbbing hardness fit perfectly in between Tsukune's bare cheeks.

If Ginei's fingers weren't in Tsukune's mouth he would have screamed.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

The girl ended up being a freshman – Aino, was her name. She wasn't afraid to express just how horny she was, and Ginei was exactly the same. She was hot too – not at a Moka level, but she was smoking hot in her own way. Ginei wondered in the back of his mind what kind of monster she was. That would determine whether or not he'd use a condom.

They walked hand in hand down an empty hallway, looking for some place to do the dirty deed.

"How about in that room?" Aino asked, pointing to an empty classroom. "It's abandoned. Some seniors said it hadn't been used in three years."

"Perfect," said Ginei, although anywhere would have been perfect. He'd fuck her right there in the hall if he had to. Already the tip of his penis moistened with anticipation.

They opened the door and went in. Aino led Ginei to the teacher's desk. Before they reached the desk Ginei turned her around and kissed her forcefully, pushing her the rest of the way to the desk. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her onto the desk.

He kissed a normal mouth. He reached down, spreading her legs, and reached into her skirt. He found she wore no underwear. He opened his eyes and pulled back slightly, his fingers barely touching her wet lower lips.

She shrugged, "I was prepared."

Ginei shrugged, kissing her once again. He didn't need to worry about taking her panties off, or even preparing her for the fucking – she was already ready for him to take her. He reached down and pulled at his zipper. He reached into his fly and pulled his cock out. It was longer than it normally was, with thick veins running down the sides.

Aino gulped. For a moment Ginei was worried – he still had enough self control to keep himself from raping her.

"Too much?" he asked.

"No," she said. "it's perfect. Put it in – I want it inside me."

She thrust her hips and threw her head back. Ginei positioned himself, spread his own legs, and got ready to plunge in. His heat would be successfully avoided.

Then the door opened and three upperclassmen, all males, came into the room.

"What the fuck…?" they began.

The tallest one cried, "What are you two doing? This isn't the place for that! Get out of here!"

The other two growled, threatening to inform the teachers. Ginei gritted his teeth. He grudgingly shoved his erection back into his pants and zipped up, although he was strongly considering fucking her in front of the other students. Open her shirt, let them see her boobies bouncing, they'd probably let Ginei finished his business.

Aino sighed, pushing herself off the table top.

On their way out of the classroom one of the sempai caught Aino roughly by the arm. Ginei whirled around as Aino whined for the monster to let go. Ginei would take all these men out if they didn't leave him and his girl alone soon.

"I know you," the sempai said. "Hey, you," he said to Ginei. "Do you like your penis?"

Ginei's face flushed, partly from embarrassment, and partly from anger.

"Well, do you?"

"O – of course!" Ginei cried. "What does that have to do with –"

"Show him," said the sempai. Aino stood with a blank expression on her face, although the tiniest bit of sweat on her forehead gave her away. "Show him your pussy."

"Dude," Ginei said.

Aino huffed. She grabbed the ends of her skirt and lifted it, showing Ginei and the boys her vagina. Ginei was angry that they were doing this. The sight of her aroused vagina brought stabs of pain to his unsatisfied penis.

"So what?" Ginei yelled. "It's a motherfucking pussy! I'm about to stick my dick in! So what's there to see?"

The sempai sighed. He leaned in, reached out, and touched her vagina. Ginei was about to start throwing punches. He pulled back her vaginal lips, revealing her clit… and a very sharp row of razor sharp teeth, hidden in the folds of flesh.

"She's a zapherr," the sempai said. "And you really don't want to see her true form. She likes flesh a lot, especially the penis… because of all the blood."

"It's tasty," Aino shrugged.

"They're strictly prohibited from having sex – here, and anywhere," said the sempai.

If this was a normal school Ginei would have been floored. But this was Yokai Academy, not some high school. The only thing he felt was relief, and some shame for being so angry at his sempai.

"That's why you wanted sex so badly," Ginei said.

Aino shrugged. "Yeah. You were the only guy who was so horny you didn't check beforehand. We're a dying race, but monsters are still wary."

Ginei looked at his sempai. "Thank you," he said, although now he was without a partner and classes were all over.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

On top of Tsukune, with his hardness between Tsukune's cheeks, and he moved his hips back and forth, the sensations bringing some relief to the pain, while he thrust his fingers in and out of Tsukune's mouth.

Tsukune couldn't believe it was happening. He believe he was about to be raped by a man. He closed his eyes and felt tears brimming them. He knew a little about rape. Enough to know that it hurts.

Ginei pulled his fingers out of Tsukune's mouth. Tsukune was finally able to cry out, but it was halfhearted. He already knew he was screwed, that there was no changing this situation. The feel of Ginei's huge, thick penis was enough to strike fear in Tsukune's heart.

Ginei moaned softly. He moaned down, his flesh never ceasing to touch Tsukune's, and went to his anus. Ginei spread his cheeks, and went down without hesitation. He vigorously licked at Tsukune's puckered hole. It was going to be a tight squeeze but he'd fucked girls in the ass hole before. It wouldn't be different from that.

He stuck his tongue in Tsukune's hole, moistening it. He leaned back and as he stroked his penis he thrust a finger into Tsukune's hole. He wasn't at all gentle, and Tsukune screamed in pain. Ginei rapidly worked the tight hole. Tsukune felt tears coming to his eyes just from the pain.

Ginei pulled his finger out. He grabbed Tsukune by the hips, and thrust out with his penis, aiming right towards Tsukune's anus…

_To be continued…_

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

**Yikes! Rape… no fun at all. I don't like it and I don't encourage it. For some reason most of my yaoi stories have rape in them… maybe my like for rough sex translates as rape in my stories? Idk… **

**Oh, and if it's not obvious I made the zapherrs up. ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Vampires may be tops in power… but we werewolves have the speed!_

_And the brighter the moon - the faster we are!_

_A werewolf under the full moon…_

_…is unbeatable!_

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Ginei grabbed Tsukune by the hips and thrust with his long, rock hard penis, right for Tsukune's underprepared anus. Tsukune moved slightly, at the right moment, and Ginei's penis went up the curve of Tsukune's butt, in between Tsukune's cheeks.

Ginei shivered at the sensation.

Tsukune scrambled, dashing towards the bridge. He never moved so fast in his entire life. But before he reached the bridge Ginei knocked him down. His face transformed, turning completely wolf, and he snarled at Tsukune.

Tsukune screamed.

"No matter," Ginei growled. "I like this position better anyway!"

He pushed Ginei's legs opened and positioned his penis for Tsukune's hole. He pushed the tip against Tsukune's anus, the pre-cum only adding moisture to the hole. Tsukune cried out.

"Please, Gin, please!" he screamed. It was useless to run, useless to fight it.

Ginei's body shivered. He pushed on, the tip of his cock slowly sliding into Tsukune. He moaned, the pain ebbing, as Tsukune screamed and thrashed below him.

"Gin! Please Gin! Please!"

Ginei hesitated. In that moment he found he couldn't continue. He couldn't do this. Alleviating himself of pain at the cost of Tsukune's pain was simply too cruel – while he had a shred of control he shoved Tsukune away.

He sped over to the bridge and huddled naked in the darkness. He shivered even though his fur coat prevented him from getting too cold.

"Go," Ginei said thickly. "Go, before I lose myself again."

Tsukune got up. "Gin –"

"Go, you motherfucker!" Ginei screamed. "Do you want me to rape you? Get the fuck out of here while you can, dumb ass!"

Tsukune turned and started running.

He could hear Ginei screaming behind him.

Screaming in pain, screaming for release.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

He lost Aino and now he had no body. The sun was going down and the students were retreating to their dorms to do their school work. Ginei could already feel the pain in his unending erection.

He went into the bathroom, standing before one of the stalls, and pulled his erection out. Peeing was painful and slow. He hated how it was so warm it was almost burning. And he hated the veins that ran down the entire length of his penis. Longer did not mean better at all.

He wondered if jerking off would help. He'd been told not to, but damn it, it was hurting him, like it was about to burst. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed his erection. The pain weakened, and he started to believe it could be cured by masturbation.

He rubbed it softly, but with a firm grip. He could feel the pressure building. He wasn't too far from ejaculating.

The bathroom door opened and a student walked in. Ginei stopped right away, and put his penis into his pants. As the other student took a stall Ginei washed his hands and left the room. The pain was gone when he walked out of the bathroom.

Gone! So what was the problem with masturbating? He smiled to himself. He smiled at two girls while passing by and they scowled at him. Well, he was feeling better, and that's all that mattered. He'd just head back to his dorm and ride out the rest of the night.

As he went towards his dorm, though, suddenly pain came over him. He screamed, his erection coming to life, and it hurt ten times worse than before. He went down to his knees, grabbing his penis like he'd been kicked in the crotch. Two students coming out of the dorm noticed Ginei and came over. One of the guys put his hand on Ginei's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ginei didn't look at his face, but at his crotch – right at his pants where he knew the student's penis would be. He licked his lips and looked up at the student.

If a female wouldn't have him, why not a male? He needed his penis inside something living – there was no rule against using men. Ginei looked at the student's face.

"I'll be okay," he said softly.

The student nodded. "Ok…"

Ginei shook his head. No, no men… no men… he wasn't like that. No amount of pain could turn him gay. Right?

The two students left. Ginei got up and walked away from the dorm. No women, no men… that meant riding this pain out to the end. He kept on walking, dreading it as the sun disappeared with the light and the full moon was bared in all of its glory.

Ginei went to the old cathedral, figuring no people would come there. Of course, Tsukune had to come. Ginei noticed for the first time how handsome Tsukune was, and how his feebleness made him the perfect target. He could have his way with Tsukune. That was for sure.

Without Moka to protect him Tsukune was up for the taking.

Ginei noticed a boogeyman, slinking in the shadows behind Tsukune. A hooded figure that blended in with the shadows. It was ghostlike, but killable. Ginei used the speed granted to him by the moonlight and went past Tsukune so fast the fool didn't even notice.

Ginei stepped right in front of the boogeyman as Tsukune turned around the corner of the cathedral.

"What are you doing?" Ginei asked.

"Following him," the boogeyman said. "I'm hungry, and that monster smells… humanlike. He's old, but not old enough that he can no longer provide sustenance for me."

That's right, boogeymen can't feed off of adults – it's like eating air. The younger the child the better they taste to the boogeymen. Ginei hated the boogeymen.

He swung his arm out and slashed the boogeyman's head off. He shoved his claws into the boogeyman's chest, and he thought about fucking the body. But the body, cloak and all, turned to ash. Ginei gave a small sigh.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't sweat this out. Tsukune was defenseless. Ginei could take him. He would take him. He moved in the shadows as the boogeyman did, and followed Tsukune.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Ginei was huddled in the bridged the connected the tall cathedrals. He looked more wolf than human, except for his penis that was completely human. He was crying, whimpering in pain. Tsukune couldn't stand the noises Ginei was making.

That's why he came back.

Ginei looked up and glared at Tsukune. He was complete in human form. "Why'd you come back? You damn idiot!"

"Be gentle with me," Tsukune said, "And I'll let you fuck me."

Ginei stared. Then he jumped to his feet, his penis bouncing up and down.

"What?"

"Be gentle with me and you can fuck me," Tsukune said again. His face burned bright red. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this."

"As if I would," Ginei said. "Great. Turn around."

Tsukune didn't get a chance to do anything. Ginei grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the cold wall of the bridge. He pulled Tsukune's cheeks opened, and once again lapped at Tsukune's anus, all the while whimpering from the pain of his erection.

He pushed one finger in, as slowly and gently as he could, and thrust in and out. Tsukune moaned deeply. It was the strangest feeling, but Tsukune didn't hate it. Ginei added another finger. It hurt him to wait, but he wanted Tsukune to be ready for his penis.

He sighed, standing up. "I can't wait any longer…"

"Do it," Tsukune whispered.

Ginei grabbed Tsukune's hips and positioned himself. He pressed his penis to Tsukune's hole. He wanted to thrust in, but something wasn't right. He shook his head.

"No, no… turn around."

"What?"

"Turn," Ginei forced Tsukune to turn around. He put Tsukune's arms around his shoulders and reached down Tsukune's ass. He gripped roughly, and moved on to Tsukune's legs. "Up."

"What?"

"Jump up. Hurry!" Ginei yelled.

Tsukune jumped up, wrapping his legs around Ginei's waist. Ginei positioned his penis to Tsukune's anus. He pressed the tip to Tsukune's hole and Tsukune slowly went down on Ginei's penis. Tsukune threw back his head and screamed.

Ginei grabbed Tsukune's cheeks and lifted him up and let him down on his long erection. He felt relief from his pain every time his penis plunged up into Tsukune's anus. He made the thrusts hard and rough, despite Tsukune moans and cries of pain.

"F – faster," Tsukune whimpered.

Ginei moved backwards, the moon light spilling over his bare back, his firm, tight cheeks, and long muscled legs. The moon light granted him speed. He didn't move too quickly, or else he'd hurt Tsukune, but he did moved faster, as requested.

Tsukune threw back his head and moaned. Ginei's passion was building, and he was coming closer and closer to his climax. Tsukune cried out as Ginei gave one more powerful thrust, and his semen split out inside Tsukune. As Ginei continued to thrust his semen oozed out. To Tsukune's surprise Ginei's cock didn't soften and he didn't stop thrusting.

Ginei went down, put Tsukune on his back. He put his hand down on the ground, on both side of Tsukune's chest, and started pounding down on Tsukune's hole. Tsukune cried out loudly. He grabbed his own penis and started rubbing.

Ginei's second ejaculation – the special occurrence that happened only when he was in heat – came quickly, as Ginei thrust down into Tsukune. This time Tsukune was ready, and he too came – the two cried out together, cried out each other's names – as they ejaculated.

Tsukune's semen squirt on Ginei, and Ginei pulled his dick out of Tsukune's ass and let his ejaculation finish on Tsukune's stomach. They both moaned and cried out together until it was all done.

Ginei pulled out of Tsukune and laid down beside him. The two were breathing heavily.

Ginei took Tsukune's hand. His penis was softening rapidly, the pain completely gone.

"Thank you," Ginei said.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Walking back to the dorms wasn't fun. How could they explain being buck naked and covered in each other's semen? They decided it would be best if Tsukune stayed with Ginei. They both managed to get to Ginei's room undetected.

"C'mon," Ginei said softly, and Tsukune followed.

He led Tsukune to the shower. He turned on the water and stepped in. He didn't remove his headband. The water wet his hair along with his headband. He felt it drag away his sweat, the tension in his shoulders, and the semen from his flesh.

He looked at Tsukune and held out his hand.

"Come," he said.

"This is…" Tsukune blushed. "Strange."

"We already fucked," Ginei said. "Come here, now. I need someone to wash my back."

Tsukune stepped into the shower. Ginei moved so the back could wet Tsukune down. Ginei got the soap and they rubbed each other down at the same time. Tsukune thought he was all sexed out, but his penis got hard. Ginei noticed quickly.

"I could fuck you with soap on my dick," Ginei said. "That should clean you out, at least."

Tsukune, blushing, nodded.

Ginei let Tsukune lather his whole body down with soap, end with his penis. Tsukune reached in between Ginei's legs, lathering and tickling Ginei's balls, and lathered down Ginei's dick.

Tsukune's hole was loose and Ginei's penis was well lathered. It was a smooth fucking. Tsukune was pushed up against the shower wall, Ginei busily thrusting into him from behind. He cleaned out Tsukune's hole with his soapy dick.

Tsukune and Ginei dried each other off. Ginei leaned in as Tsukune rubbed the droplets from his chest. He pressed his lips to Tsukune's lips, and the two kissed each other gently. They finished drying off. Ginei found some night clothes for both him and Tsukune to wear.

They got dressed quickly and went to Ginei's bed. Ginei lied down first, and Tsukune got on top of him. He went down and kissed Ginei gingerly, and Ginei reached up, taking Tsukune's face, and gave him a forceful but passionate kiss.

Tsukune broke away to looked down at Ginei's face – his eyes – and saw Ginei was enjoying this. He smiled and went back down to continue kissing Ginei. They continued to kiss for a while.

Tsukune finally curled up against Ginei's side, and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms…

_To be continued…_

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

**What the fuck? I went back on my word! One, there wasn't any rape, and two, it went from dark and rough, emotionless sex to soft and fluffy in the shower and the bedroom! Damn!**

**Well, I wanted you to think rape, and then it didn't happen in the end! Ha! I never planned for a rape from the beginning! (Not true – I did, but at the beginning of chapter 3 when I realized willing sex would be better than rape. The story demanded it.)**

**I don't know about it, but I had a dark feeling while typing this story. It wasn't until Gin's first ejaculation that my mood (and thus the story, in my opinion) lightened, and turned all bubbly and fluffy. (Seriously – I was super surprised by the whole shower/bed thing.)**

**Anyways, next chapter is the final chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapters of my (mini) Rosario + Vampire (yaoi) series. I hope you enjoyed it.**

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Chapter 4

_A new school rule just got passed._

_Anyone who raises a hand against any member of my club…_

_…gets ripped to shreds! _

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Tsukune woke up alone in bed. He looked around for Ginei but the werewolf had left completely. Tsukune went to his own dorm, taking a painful notice to his new limp.

He couldn't take school like this. He'd have to take to the day off.

And he did just that.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

The next day Tsukune got dressed for class. He gathered up his books and all his homework and met Moka outside of her dorm. They were quickly joined by Kurumu. Classes went by normally, although Tsukune was dreading the end of classes.

The Newspaper Club met up after classes, and their editor was in there, waiting for them. Tsukune froze at the door, staring at Ginei, who worked soundlessly at the teacher's desk.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" asked Moka.

Tsukune looked at her. Shaking his head he said, "N – nothing," and went into the classroom.

Ginei looked from his pile of papers. Tsukune was practically holding his breath.

A smile broke across Ginei's face. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Tsukune said.

And Ginei greeted the girls.

Tsukune took a seat, a light flush to his cheeks. Everything was normal. What happened between them was nothing. Of course it was nothing. He was straight, after all. So was Ginei. And that would have been a weird relationship anyway.

Tsukune decided to forget about the past.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

But he couldn't forget about the past, and every time he saw Ginei's face it was a silent reminder. It wasn't until after the Hokuto Kaneshiro incident that Tsukune addressed the issue. He had feeling for Moka - that was for sure.

But he still had feelings for Gin. It wasn't growing stronger (although their friendship had) but it wasn't going away either. In fact, screaming Gin's name in that moment of pure ecstasy was engraved in Tsukune's mind. He tried, and for so long he buried it down…

But it couldn't stay buried if it kept on trying to dig itself back up.

After the Newspaper Club meeting Tsukune told Moka to go on without him. He waited until everyone cleared out and it was just him and Gin. As usual Gin was almost ignoring Tsukune. He was putting papers away when Tsukune got up and went to Gin.

"What is it, Tsukune?" Gin asked, slowly turning towards Tsukune. "Can I help you –"

Tsukune pressed his lips against Gin's. It wasn't since that special night that he'd kissed anybody. Gin was motionless while Tsukune kissed him tenderly. Finally, when he got no response, he moved back. Gin looked upset.

"I didn't forget," Tsukune said. "I never forget. No matter what happened, no matter how close to dying we came… I never forgot."

Gin slowly shook his head.

"I know you were desperate, and there was nothing else you could do about it, and I know it was emotionless, and I was just doing it to help you, but…" Tsukune shook his head. "You made me feel things I've never felt before."

"Tsukune, stop," Gin said.

"I won't forget. I can't. I miss you, Gin."

"Aono, _stop_ it."

"Gin… Gin, I love you."

Tsukune breathed out. There, he said it, and Gin heard it. He finally, after all this time, got it off of his chest and out of his heart. Gin looked down at the ground.

They stood for a while in silence.

"Do you have anything to say?" Tsukune asked. "Did it mean absolutely nothing to you? You felt nothing at all… for me?"

"Aono, it's time to leave," Gin said.

"Don't call me by my last name," Tsukune snapped. "We're closer than that."

"No, we're not," Gin said. "Don't think we are."

Tsukune blinked.

Disappointment, pain, and hurt washed over him. He took a moment to regain his breath. With a ridged nod Tsukune went to his desk, grabbed his things, and marched to the door.

Before he exited the room Gin pushed the door closed. Tsukune stopped right in front of the closed door, Gin stood right behind Tsukune with his hand on the door. Tsukune wasn't much smaller than Gin, but the werewolf seemed to suddenly tower over him.

"I didn't mean… Tsukune, I didn't mean that."

Tsukune shook his head. "Open the door, Gin."

"Please, hear me out. I like someone else more, and you… you're in love with Moka. Don't deny it."

"I won't," Tsukune said.

"I just… you were different, Tsukune, but it wasn't… going to go anywhere."

Knives to Tsukune's heart, making him hurt even worse now – for a moment Tsukune considered transforming in vampire state and kicked the shit out of Gin's face. Not, that wouldn't solve anything.

"I get it, damn it," Tsukune growled.

"I'm sorry," Gin said.

Tsukune shook his head. "No, you're not."

"I am."

"Prove it," Tsukune said.

"How?"

Tsukune turned around. "Kiss me like you mean it."

Gin looked at Tsukune, looked at the tears in his eyes. He lifted his hand up, touching underneath Tsukune's chin. He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes. He paused before their lips touched. He spoke gently, his breath mingling with Tsukune's.

"I did love you, though, Tsukune," he whispered.

He closed the distance between them and kissed Tsukune like he meant it.

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

Tsukune stepped out of the classroom. It was the final goodbye to those feelings he'd kept for Gin for so long - one of the few things keeping him away from truly loving Moka.

He could move on now, without any regrets. He moved down the hallway, blinking.

The unshed tears fell from his eyes.

He kept on walking. He wiped away the first and last tears he'd shed for Gin. He loved Gin, possibly would always love Gin, but he had some else to love. He'd give his heart more freely now.

He would move on, and survive.

But he would always remember.

"Tsukune!" Moka said.

Her, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore all stood at the end of the hall.

Smiling, Tsukune rushed to them.

He'd go to her.

But he'd never forget that one night… under the full moon...

_The End_

-R-O-S-A-R-I-O- + -V-A-M-P-I-R-E-

**Ah, bittersweet romance. Don't you hate it when the two don't get together in the end? Well, I did say it was going to be a dark fic… by the way, in case you were wondering, I'd been calling Gin "Ginei" up until the last half of this chapter, and then it turns to "Gin". **

**That's only because it was from Tsukune's point of view (mostly), and Tsukune called Gin "Ginei" when they weren't close, but when they became closer friends Tsukune start to call him "Gin". Wasn't that important, just wanted to point it out!**

**Comments? Post em'! How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it. Please forgive me for mistakes! _**

**Until my next story!**


End file.
